


With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple

by ceceliatarleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Week (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Thank you notes, wedding thank you notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Roxas sends thank you notes to everyone near and dear after his and Axel's wedding.Akuroku Week Day 5: Wedding
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple

Dear Sora and Kairi,

~~I~~ We had such a good time visiting with you at the wedding. It's not often that you have friends who have the ~~nerve~~ ~~audacity~~ initiative to pull up extra chairs to the wedding couple's table and talk ~~and talk and talk~~ to them through the entire reception. ~~Axel~~ We found Sora's toast especially touching. It wasn't awkward or painful at all hearing about my husband burning to ashes to save the life of another man, and I'm sure he was completely comfortable as well being made, on his wedding day, to relive dying in despair. ~~It was better than Isa's speech.~~ ~~I~~ We can't thank you enough for letting me us borrow your gummi ship for our honeymoon. ~~I~~ We will pay for the damages. Don't worry for a second. Cid said there's a frequent customer discount if Sora brings it in for servicing himself, but tell us what he says and ~~I~~ we will take care of it. ~~I~~ We appreciated Sora's offer to be our personal tour guide to the worlds, and we appreciate your wisdom in intervening even more, Kairi. One day ~~when Hades turns into a snowman~~ we will take a couples trip together though!

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

~~ Roxas Clocktower ~~

~~ Roxas M. C. Emberson ~~

Roxas and Axel Emberson

Dear Ventus,

Thank you so much for the gift certificate to What's the Scoop? Dreamery Creamery. We respect you and only you.

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

~~ Roxas and Lea Emberson ~~

~~ Roxas and Lea Clocktower ~~

~~ Lea Axel Clocktower and Roxas Emberson?? ~~

~~Axel~~ Lea and Roxas Emberson

Dear Master Yensid,

Thank you so much for the beautiful leather bound books scavenged from the remains of Scala you gifted us. It’s an honor to hold something from your personal library. What a surprising and touching gift, something we would never have expected, or thought of  ~~ or wanted ~~ as a wedding present!  ~~ I am ~~ We are so very excited to read the ramblings of a keyblade master from a hundred years ago! It's sure to be completely relevant to our current lives. We all know how mentally sound and full of wise advice the ancient masters are. Luxu proved that. Axel and I are eager to see what secrets this window into the legacy we carry on may contain.

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

~~ Roxas and Lea Emberson ~~

~~ Master and Master Emberson ~~

The Masters Emberson

Dear Isa,

Thank you so much for the painting of Radiant Garden under moonlight. You painted it for us yourself, didn't you? I recognized your handiwork right away. You can't know what it meant to my husband Axel. We can't wait to hang it up in our new house. I've given my husband Axel several ideas of where he should stick it. We loved it just as much as you must have anticipated.

I ended my writing too soon last night. I would regret it if I did not add an update for you before sending this note off. The painting may find a home in our bedroom. After exclaiming our appreciation over it and an enthusiastic debate on the best placement and use for it, I discovered that Axel's favorite aspect of it was the passionate reaction I had to your artistry. We reached an agreement and celebrated our love for fine art four times last night. Axel has some skill with a paintbrush himself, as do I, though you may never know it. Thank you for this gift that keeps on giving. I thought you might like to know that I have discovered your gift also can double as a cutting board this morning. I'm sure we will keep discovering innovative uses as the years continue.

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Mr. Roxas Motherfucking Emberson Until the End of Time and his committed husband Axel Emberson

Dear Xion,

Thank you so much for the thoughtful gift of a Nutribullet. ~~ I am ~~ We are still trying to figure out what we are supposed to use it on, but we'll keep experimenting and someday soon should be able to effortlessly blend many nutris.

Just kidding. We've already put it to good use. We blended the leftover wedding cake with a half dozen sea salt ice creams (Don't worry, we took the sticks out first). Best milkshakes ever!

Love You,

Roxas and Axel

Dear Merlin,

We cannot tell you how much we are already enjoying the Playstation 6. Thank you for warning us the bookcase would have a piece missing and should be returned unopened. We could have wasted a lot of time trying to put it together. In addition, your advice in your card of where to return the three extra toasters we received was much appreciated. Do you give out winning lottery numbers?

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Roxas and Lea Emberson

Dear Riku,

Thank you so much for the gift of matching keyblades. What a joy it will be, thinking back to our magical wedding day as we cut through mobs of heartless who want to turn us into soulless, emotionless shells.

~~ Actually, they are pretty badass and we love them. ~~

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Roxas and Axel Emberson

Dear Terra and Aqua,

Thank you for the jar full of romantic date ideas. So much more meaningful than a store bought gift ~~and not at all showing your colors as cheaper than Scrooge McDuck.~~ ! ~~We know Guardian of Light isn't a high paying job, believe us, but, stars in the sky, you couldn't have at least gone in together with another couple for something that was on the registry.~~ It's the thought that counts, and the thought you put into your inventive offering, ~~thought like "Gee, we don't like them anyway. Are they really worth spending money on?"~~ really shows. It was fun guessing who wrote what ~~and easy, considering Terra's chicken scrawl.~~ We're looking forward to trying them all out ~~once we run out of actually fun things to do.~~

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Roxas and Lea Emberson

Dear Naminé,

We have no idea how you managed such detailed and accurate nude paintings without either of us posing for them. Really. Axel says he looks better than real life. I disagree. You'll have to take my word for it. Axel wants to hang them in the living room over the couch to make people uncomfortable. Thank you for the suggestion! I, however, do think they are better suited to compliment the decor of a different room ~~like the inside of the closet.~~ Really, you could have just gone off the registry. Thank you for your talents.

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Roxas and Lea Emberson

Dear Elrena and Laurium,

Thank you for the beautiful set of kitchen knives. We hope they were neither threat nor promise. We'll be sure to have you over to dinner one night soon with many witnesses.

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Roxas and Lea Emberson

Dear Even,

Why?

That was seriously fucked up even if Axel did kill you once,

Roxas and Lea

Dear Ienzo,

The grand gesture of reprogramming Radiant Garden's defense system to flash "Congratulations Lea and Roxas!" in blink code ~~doesn't have the monetary value of that set of dishes I suggested you get for us~~ was a meaningful gift not lost on us. Your support means a lot. Tell Even he's a dick.

With Many Thanks from the Happy Couple,

Roxas and Lea Emberson

Dear Demyx,

Thank you for the ~~sculpture~~ ~~vase~~ ~~large twisted flute~~ ~~vase??~~ ~~sculpture~~ your wonderful gift. We will display it on the dining room table so we can look at it while we eat dinner made with the fresh spices you gave us.

Axel has explained your gifts. Can't wait to try them out.

Thanks,

Roxas and Axel

Dear Aeleus and Dilan,

Thank you so much for the weapons rack. We are currently using it for shoes so it doesn’t go to waste. Did you make it yourselves?  ~~ Just wondering if there is a chance to take it back. You know our keyblades dematerialize, right? ~~

Warmest Regards,

Roxas and Lea Emberson

Dear Hayner, Pence, and Olette,

THANK YOU FOR STICKING TO THE REGISTRY! You have no idea. NO. IDEA.

Love you guys so much,

Roxas and Axel

"Hey!" Roxas shouted into the next room. "Do you want to look over the thank you notes before I send them off in case you want to add anything?"

"Nah, I trust you, angel," the call from his husband came back. "You got the idea when I explained them. They're pretty basic, right? Leave them on the table and I'll take them out to the mailbox later. You have got to see how Naminé's paintings look."


End file.
